gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Run The World (Girls)
Run The World (Girls), en español Dominen El Mundo (Chicas), es una canción presentada en el episodio Asian F. Es interpretada por Brittany con apoyo Vocal de Santana y las Cheerios . La versión original pertenece a Beyoncé, de su álbum titulado 4''. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción Luego de discutir con Kurt y Rachel sobre la campaña presidencial, Brittany dice que el colegio es un desastre, y eso se debe a que hasta ahora han tenido solo presidentes hombres, e incluso culpa a ese hecho de que hayan crisis económicas, guerras y derrames de petróleo. Santana menciona que twitteó sobre el flashmob que Brittany iba a hacer en el colegio y tuvo aceptación por bastante gente, y seguido de esto, Brittany comienza a cantar la canción, bailando por los pasillos del colegio, mientras algunas Cheerios se le van uniendo por el camino hasta que llegan a la sala de música, donde otras chicas se le suman a la marcha hasta que llegan al gimnasio. Durante la canción, muchas otras chicas, entre ellas Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Mack, Emma y Lauren se puede ver bailando en el fondo del gimnasio.Finalmente, la canción termina y le alcanzan un micrófono a Brittany, con el cual anuncia que ella será su próxima presidenta escolar, y el resto del colegio la ovaciona con aplausos y gritos. Letra '''Brittany' Girls, we run this mother (x4) Girls! Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques, come at they neck, Disrespect us, no they won't Boy don't even try to take us Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Used to take this, baby This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later? I think I need a barber None of these bitch*s can fade me Im so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Boy im just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, If you hate me My persuasion can build a nation In this our, our love we can devour the world Santana You'll do anything for me Brittany Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is You can't hold me I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Boy you know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business Adictivoz.com Adictivoz.com See, you better not play me Adictivoz.com Adictivoz.com Don't come here baby Hope you still like me If you hate me My persuasion can build a nation In this hour Our love we can devour Santana You'll do anything for me who run the World Brittany Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who run this mother? girls! (x4) Who run the world? girls! (x4) Who are we? What we brought? The world Who are we? What we brought? The world Who are we? What do we brought? We brought the world Who are we? What we brought? We brought the world Who run the world? GIRLS!. Curiosidades *Casi todas las mujeres de Mckingley High se unen a la cancion. *Este video marca la ultima grabación de Lauren hasta su regreso en Sadie Hawkins * Durante una parte del performance se puede ver que The Unholy Trinity tiene un pequeño solo de baile Galería de fotos 03x02 Run The World (Girls).png tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to1_250.gif tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to2_250.gif tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to3_250.gif tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to4_250.gif tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to5_250.gif tumblr_m8rb696iru1rshr5to6_250.gif Imágen de Portada del Sencillo 300px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|center|300px|Run The World (Girls) - Beyoncé Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones del episodio Asian F Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce